Jurassic World: Aftermath
by TheTimeVoyager
Summary: Well, here's my first attempt at this. This is the story of two young teens who have the chance to visit Jurassic World a few days before its major incident. It's amazing to say the least. When chaos ensues, will they be able to get to the docks in time to be rescued? Find out in ' Jurassic World: Aftermath'. More chapters will come over time. Any reviews are appreciated. Thanks!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE.**

 **120 Miles off the coast of Costa Rica**

Her world was small, and wet and dark. It was all she had ever known, but now, she knew it was time. She'd never known when this day would come, but it was here now. Feebly, she pushed at the pale whitish confines of her little world. It was hard, but after a moment, three little fingers could be seen emerging from the little tan ball from the outside. She struggled harder and forced most of the rest of her arm out of the sh ell. The light from outside was blinding to her delicate blood orange eyes, but she would soon adjust. There was a commotion from one side of the very white lab corner.

"The Indominus is hatching!" meant nothing to her frail, young mind. One exposed pupil darted around the room, taking in a strange, unfamiliar place, until her gaze landed on another egg, just like her own. Suddenly, she felt a sensation in her stomach, something new. Hunger.

Author Notes:

You may want to listen to this while reading. watch?v=uTck0SlOsyM

I'll try to continue including tracks that go along with the chapters well as it goes on. As previously stated, any reviews are helpful as they'll help me improve as a writer. I'm hopeful that this will come out as a fun read. Thanks for everyone's support! :-)


	2. Chapter 1: Departure

**Chapter I. Departure**

Forest Grove, North Texas, USA

"Are you coming Anthony? We're leaving to meet Jordan in five minutes." he heard his mom call from downstairs. It was currently four forty five in the morning and Anthony was excited. Barely awake, but excited nonetheless.

"Yea, one second!" he replied sleepily. Anthony Reid, a lanky, dark brown haired boy of fifteen, stood slipping his contacts in in front of the bathroom mirror before making a last minute check of his bags. There were only two, his backpack with all the lighter things he could carry around, and his suitcase, which he'd leave at the park's hotel. Anthony was still having a hard time believing that he was basically going on his dream adventure. Of all the places he could have been able to go, of all the things he could have gotten to do, he was getting to go to Jurassic World.

Anthony's cluttered room was littered with his many display cases for findings and specimens from over the years of his finding and collecting of various natural items, though mainly fossils and minerals. One particular wall was dedicated to his various achievements from school: things like a trumpet section leader award from back in eighth grade, a medal from a golf tournament he'd entered last spring, and a valedictorian award from when he'd exited junior high which he'd been very fond of when he received it. Various movie posters and free handed sketches with likenesses of numerous prehistoric animals littered all of the other walls and shelves, among them the three horned Triceratops, the massive Brachiosaurus, the sea-going reptile, the Mosasaurus, the feathered hunter, the Velociraptor, and the all-famous Tyrannosaurus Rex.

The fascination with prehistory had started when Anthony was about three. It had started small, with crude drawings and figuring out how to say such long, complicated names of the various species, but, this curiosity soon evolved into something of an obsession. His parents had fed his interests. And so, when his uncle who worked there had emailed his parents that he had two extra tickets to the park which he thought would be a good summer getaway for Anthony and a friend to go on, Anthony had thrown himself at the opportunity to see real life dinosaurs. For weeks now, he'd been researching what the best things were to do there and what the best order to do them in was. He planned everything out so that he and Jordan wouldn't have to miss out on anything, especially since everything was payed for already. No expense would be spared.

Leaving the bathroom, Anthony slipped into a dark green, button up Magellan shirt and some khakis, then grabbed his bags and his phone and jogged down the stairs where his mom was waiting for him. He loaded his bags into the car, and they were on their way.

They arrived at the Dallas Airport at just before six. Jordan Matthews was already waiting outside. Jordan was a lean, dark skinned boy Anthony's age whom Anthony had met in second grade, and the two had been very close ever since. His parents had already said their goodbyes and left, and so he'd waited here for Anthony. They made their way through the airport, excitedly talking about what they wanted to do first and what they wanted to see.

"I'm definitely looking forward to seeing the T-rex. I read on the website that she's over twenty five years old! She must be huge!" Jordan said as they went through airport security.

"Yea, I can expect that'll be one of the highlights. A few inches of glass between you and a forty five foot long, twenty foot tall super predator." Anthony replied as he stepped through one of the scanners. "Should put old Walt Disney to shame."

An hour or so later and they were sitting in a lobby waiting for their flight. Anthony had said his goodbyes to his parents, and his mom had told him to have fun and to be good as always, the whole bit.

"Remember," she'd said, smiling, "you might only go there once, so take advantage of it and have fun."

Presently, Anthony was showing Jordan the HD video camera he'd brought in his backpack when an announcer came over the loudspeaker, calling for everyone to board. The two boys got up and showed one of the staff their 'flying alone' passes and they were escorted to the front. Jordan took off the black fleece jacket he'd been wearing in the cool air conditioning and stuffed it in his bag as Anthony took one last glance out into the airport before entering the passage to board the plane.


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome

**Chapter II. Welcome**

 **5 Miles off the coast of Isla Nublar**

Anthony could see the island on the horizon. It wouldn't be long now. The boat bobbed up and down, though not to a degree as to be uncomfortable for the dozens of people standing out on the deck of the ferry bound for Isla Nublar. Anthony and Jordan had made it a point to get to the front of the boat, so that they got the best view of the island and so that they could be the first on the monorail.

Anthony was taking video off the deck off the ferry, getting a view of the growing emerald shape that floated atop the crystal clear blue waters below, when large dark shape moved underneath the boat.

"Hey, look!" Jordan said, tapping Anthony on the shoulder. He moved the viewfinder over to see the foamy backs of three humpback whales emerge from the depths. The crowds were highly pleased by the pod of whales, clapping and taking numerous pictures. A tour guide came over a loudspeaker saying, "The humpbacks often like swimming alongside the ferries on their way to the island. It's their way of welcoming us to the park. Not to worry though. There aren't any Mosasaurs outside our lagoon."

"Amazing." Anthony said turning to Jordan.

"Yea!" Jordan replied enthusiastically, "And we haven't even set foot on the island yet."

Shore was now in sight, and the whales turned back as a blue and silver helicopter marked as one owned by Masrani Global, the company who created Jurassic World back in 2005, passed overhead. People pointed excitedly, and Anthony was able to get a few good shots of it, including one with Jordan in the foreground facing it. Many of the people who'd grown bored and gone inside in the shade now began making their way outside to get off the boat. Anthony and Jordan, bags in hand, were the first in line.

When it came time, they exited onto the docks and quickly made their way to the nearest monorail station. Making their way through the hordes of people, they boarded and made their way to the front window. As the last of the people boarded, the doors slid closed and the tram lurched forward. It was loud for most the trip, and Anthony and Jordan silently took in the views. The jungles outside were lush and green, rather like Hawaii, and one might almost expect there to be dinosaurs here already. The voice over the loudspeaker above them told them that although it was hidden from view at the moment, they were passing Jurassic World's golf course, which was on the other side of the dense jungle to their left. Anthony scanned the brush eagerly for any chance that there might be an exhibit placed early, but there were none. He looked back ahead of him and he began getting butterflies in his stomach.

"Good butterflies." He decided.

He directed Jordan's eyes to about a fourth of a mile directly ahead of the tram. The crowded car fell silent as the crowd noticed the massive stone gate approaching quickly. Its enormous wooden doors slowly opened as the guide's voice over the loudspeaker said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Jurassic World." Both Anthony and Jordan got the same huge grin on their faces. It was like being five again.

The tram unloaded at the station in the hotel near Main Street. Among the many visitors loitering around or exiting the station was a reddish haired man with angular face littered with neatly placed stubble holding up a sign with the names 'Anthony and Jordan' on it. He wore a plain brown button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"You think he's here to show us where to go to get to the hotel and stuff? He doesn't look like staff." Anthony asked Jordan as they stepped off the tram and into the crowds.

"Look," he replied, "he's got a badge thing on his shirt. That probably means he's a staff member or something like that."

Anthony looked closer and saw a small blue and white lanyard hanging off his chest.

"True enough." Anthony said. "In that case, let's go."

They approached the man, who, upon seeing them approach asked, "Are you Anthony and Jordan?"

Seeing nods of yes from both of them, the man extended his hand to both of them.

"Ed Regis." He said warmly. "I'm glad you two could make it. I'll be checking you in, and the staff will drop your stuff at your room. From there, you'll be free to do what you like, though if you want, your uncle said that he'd take you two on a quick tour of what he does for most the day, and I can drop you guys over there for a few minutes before you head out further into the park. I think you'll find what he does very exciting. What do think?"

The boys thought for a moment before agreeing. Anthony didn't know his uncle that well as he didn't often leave Nublar, but if Regis thought what he did was exciting enough to warrant wanting to tour it, he definitely had no objections to it, and seemingly, neither did Jordan.

"Yes, that'd be great thank you." Anthony replied.

"All right then. Let me just get you guys checked in and I'll be right back."

Regis then walked over to the counter and discussed something with the man waiting there. Anthony and Jordan decided to go check out a map a few feet away.

"So, what do you think?" Anthony asked.

"Well, they're definitely treating us well." Jordan replied.

"Yea. I just want to see some little glimpse of a dinosaur. I have seen one yet." Anthony said.

"I can imagine they want you to go crazy with excitement before they let you see one. Then, they pile on the dinos. Makes for better business." Jordan responded.

Regis now walked back over to them as Jordan was locating Tyrannosaurus Kingdom on the map.

"I think you'll like Rexy quite a lot when you see her. You're definitely going to get to be up close and personal with her." He said.

"What do you mean?" Jordan asked curiously.

"Well, it says here on your tickets that your package includes the T-rex Feeding." He said with a grin as he handed the two boys their tickets and a packet each.

The butterflies in Anthony's stomach got a lot stronger with that.

" _That_ ," Anthony said, "is pretty freaking awesome."

"Oh yes. I've done it once before. It's quite the thrill, I'll tell you. Anyways, you're all checked in, so if you want to tour your uncle's workplace, you should be able to get back in time to see the next Mosasaur feeding, and those are definitely worth a watch."

The boys' eyes met and they knew they were ready.

"Let's do it." Jordan said.

"Great!" Regis replied. "Then if you'll follow me I'll drive you two over there."

Regis then turned and walked out into the flood of people now spreading out to the path outside. Anthony knew now that the adventure was about to begin.


End file.
